


One is often enough

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Prompt fills and Random Plot Bunnies. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a thing in another story where I decided that Mrs. Lestrade’s name is Rebecca.</p><p>In which John is a (bit of a prick) bit unprofessional. he probably won’t get asked back to that clinic. Also just because I named the blog after her doesn’t mean I like Rebecca. :P I know this wasn’t a prompt. I just do what the plot bunnies tell me to okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is often enough

There were quite a few people in London. There were also a large number of clinics and doctor’s offices. It was quite rare for John to encounter anyone that he knew in his locum work. In fact it hadn’t happened at all until he got a call from an office he had never worked for before. They had gotten his number off Sarah and they needed someone to cover for a day, one of their other doctors had had a car accident. 

He’d been reluctant to agree, he’d been planning a day with Greg. But then the Yard had called Greg in on a double homicide, so John had called them back and said he would do it.

John arrived, been introduced to a Dr. Jefferson and dumped into an exam room. The set up in most clinics was pretty much the same, so after poking in some drawers for a prescription pad and pen he rang the buzzer for the first client.

The day was fairly dull. Lots of runny noses and infected toe nails. John did his best to maintain his interest. He’d gotten pretty good at boring since Sherlock… John shook his head hard and finished the notation on the last patient’s file. The regular doctor will need to follow up on the test results he had ordered.

He put the file in the out box and rang the buzzer again. The nurse came in with a woman about his age and handed over her file. The patient sat down in the chair opposite him and crossed her knees. She was wearing a short skirt, and John could see quite a bit of the under side of her thigh. He cleared his throat and said “Hullo, I’m Doctor Watson, what can I do for you today?”

“My appointment was with Doctor Carter, he’s my usual doctor.” She folded her arms across her knees and lent forward, exposing quite a bit of her cleavage.

John coughed and met her eyes. “I’m afraid Doctor Carter was in a slight car accident this morning. I’m only covering for him today, if you would like to reschedule. Ms…” John looked down at the file for the first time. “ah. Ms. Lestrade.”

Lestrade’s ex wife sat back in the chair. “You can call me Rebecca, Doctor. But well done, most people mangle that last name pretty badly. I don’t think I need to reschedule, do you?” She ran the tips of her fingers over the edge of her skirt.

John reddened and flipped open her file, trying to block out an image of Greg’s fingers running over his skin this morning. “What course of treatment…” The file was basically blank, and John was momentarily flustered. Then he barked out a laugh. “You are cheating on the gym teacher with your doctor, and now you are flirting with me too?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

John rose from behind the desk. “I think you had better reschedule with Doctor Carter. I am afraid… well I just can’t help you Ms. Lestrade.” He felt as though he would choke on the name. He crossed the room and held the door open for her. “I think you can find your own way out, Rebecca.” 

She stood and turned to face him. Drawing herself up into a pillar of offended grace. “Just who do you think you are speaking to me this way?”

John closed the door quickly and quietly, then took a step towards her “I think that I am a good friend of your former husband. That I have watched him rebuild himself, and struggle with what he did to wrong you, what he might have done differently or better to make you love him. And I can see now that he wasted all of that effort on someone so incapable of returning his faith and trust. And oddly I am strangely grateful to you, if you hadn’t been such a colossal bitch he never would have come into my life. Because I think I would have died without him.”

Rebecca stood in shock for a moment, then she pushed past John and slammed the office door shut after her.

John returned to the desk, waited until he heard the outer door of the clinic slam as well. Then he activated the intercom “I think I will take lunch now if that is alright.”

The secretary sounded far away over the tiny speaker. “Everything alright with the last patient Dr. Watson?”

“Yes fine, apparently Carter has her on some pain meds I don’t prescribe. She will have to wait for him to come back in.”

“Oh.” It was obvious the secretary didn’t believe John, but she also wasn’t going to question any further. She probably knew what Rebecca and Carter were up to during their “appointments.” “You’ll be back in a half hour then?”

“Ta. That’s lovely, thanks.”

John fished his mobile out of his pocket and opened a new message to Greg. He slowly typed out “I love you. JW” and hit send.


End file.
